The Seduction of Sam Evans
by MoreTroutyForYourMouth
Summary: Something is missing in Mercedes Jones' life until she finds it in a handsome stranger named Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at true, filthy, grimy smut. How did I do? *bites fingernails* Feedback is love. Huggles! Thank you for reading, in advance! It's drabble time...**

* * *

From the moment she dropped her keys with the valet, second thoughts tried muscling their way into her already made up mind. She was lonely, a bit shy at times, and sex starved. She hungered for a man, hungered for a mate, and if it were only for a night, that would have to do for now. She'd been alone for too long. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her self-imposed solitude; it was that it wasn't healthy for such extended lengths of time.

She's a plump woman who adores fit men. That's a pairing you don't see often, especially in the city which she resides: Los Angeles. Over the past few years, she's found it increasingly difficult to meet someone with whom she has both an emotional and physical connection. Nothing ever seems to fit. The men who are brave enough to approach are not what she'd want to see lying next to her or picture on top of her in the throes of passion. She wants a man specifically NOT in "the industry". The talk is boring and hyperbolic at best.

She often fantasizes about the roughneck of her dreams; a working man with strong hands that knows how and where to squeeze her. She's looking for the type of man who could lift her voluminous frame without wincing in the slightest – he'd actually beg her for such privileges to no end – oftentimes while chasing her scantily clad body around the bedroom.

Mercedes Jones had been reassured multiple times by her dear friend Santana that the man she was setting her up with would deliver. Tonight was the night Sam Evans would either be the man of her dreams or just another failed blind date by her professional matchmaking friend. It had taken Santana at least 3 weeks to get Mercedes to agree to such a meeting.

Finally resolving that she needed to step outside of her comfort zone one more time; she agreed to dinner. She couldn't stave off a ball of nerves that swelled deep within her as she readied for her date. It had been a while since she'd needed a legitimate reason to get dolled up, so she took full advantage of this opportunity. She'd been saving the-red-dress-to-end-all-red-dresses for someone special. A piece of her hoped beyond hope that she wasn't miscalculating the use of said dress, but she promised she wouldn't beat herself up if it was wasted on a dud. At the very least, she'd have some killer new shots for facebook, she mused with herself.

Her Beverly Hills boutique, Fil de Luxe, was rapidly gaining popularity among the So Cal elite and Hollywood big hitters. To say 'fashion is her life' is an understatement. Her personal wardrobe is a garish mix of the finest designs money can buy, but she herself is not garish. When necessary, she pulls out all of the stops, but it's never to the point of exhaustion. When the mood truly suits her, she won't hesitate to wear a form fitting dress and a killer pair of heels that will make every man in the room, no matter his sexual or personal preference, stop and stare. Last year during her seasonal trip to Europe, she'd found a cute French knock-off store in England called Choc & Cheese that catered to the larger woman. It was there that she found a red Herve-Leger style dress with cap sleeves. To her surprise it was a perfect fit; hugging all of the curves she wanted to accentuate and sucking in the ones she didn't. Having found herself so enamored with the dress and the fashions, she brokered a distribution deal with the owner and had exclusive rights to sell their creations in Fil de Luxe. On that same trip, she found a pair of dangerously sexy Gianmarco Lorenzi stiletto sandals in black with a mammoth, jeweled ankle strap that simultaneously screamed "watch out" and "fuck me". Tonight, with a thick shiny black belt cinched lovingly around the waist of that red dress, and stomping in those 6 inch stiletto sandals, she was a force to be reckoned with. The tops of her bountiful breasts skimmed the upper edge of her coveted plus size knock off; dually exposed and secured to allow a hint of bounce as she sashayed up the steps to Tomah-Toh.

She'd heard nothing but rave reviews on the new Asian-Italian fusion restaurant on Robertson Blvd. Santana had garnered a reservation for tonight thanks to her matchmaking skills for the owner, Mike Chang. Santana introduced Mike to his wife Tina last year and ever grateful, he promised her a reservation for her and her friends for life.

The only thing she adores more in life than a disgustingly perfect piece for her wardrobe is a decadently delicious meal. She's a creature of comfort and luxury. When all of her senses are pleased, she's as pliable as they come. The right man will instantly know how to achieve such successes.

Tina Cohen Chang-Chang was a devotee to the fashions at Fil de Luxe. The new Mrs. Chang had become a regular and quickly introduced herself to the owner. Instantly, Mercedes and one of her best customers became friends. Tina had invited Mercedes to Tomah-Toh several times, but was turned down repeatedly, to her dismay. Mercedes would have loved a new dining experience at one of the finest new eateries in town, but she shied away from dining alone. What a lovely surprise it would be for Tina, who was playing hostess for the night, (in the absence of their normal girl Sugar Motta) to see the exquisite Miss Jones sauntering up to her podium.

"Mercedes Jones!" Tina squealed. Mercedes smiled as she gestured with her patent leather Tory Burch clutch all the while trying to keep her balance in those monster stilettos.

"Hey, Tina!"

"I saw your name on the list and I couldn't believe it. What made you change your mind tonight?"

"Well, I have a bit of blind date." Mercedes said teasingly.

"Oh wow, I bet I know who he is. The finest man I've ever seen – aside from my Mikey- is waiting all by his lonesome in area 4. He's not going to know what hit him though when he sees you in that dress-" she stopped and gawked at Mercedes' feet and finished "and those SHOES! Girl, you look amazing!"

Chuckling lightly and trying her hardest to quell another ball of nerves that fought to sprang forth, she retorted "Thank you. I felt like making a statement tonight, I guess."

"Girl, you're a paragraph. No, scrap that. You're an essay!"

Mercedes giggled as she ran her fingers through ebony tresses which were parted neatly on the right side and swooped over her left shoulder with a hint of wave. She was definitely a sight to be seen. Trying not to raise her hopes, despite Tina's confession, Mercedes tried to prepare herself for a man who might not be all that he was cracked up to be physically. Tina had good taste – Mike Chang was a god of a man – but looks are so subjective ; she told herself not to be disappointed with what she'd soon lay eyes upon.

She followed Tina silently to area 4. Once they arrived at the threshold, Tina was loudly beckoned back to her station by a raucous party of foreign tourists. Quickly pointing in Sam's direction, she darted off before Mercedes could get a good look at her intended destination. The lighting was very dim from her angle…..

Sam's angle was perfect. He noticed the shoes first. His jaw clenched in frustration with every step she took towards him. She had all the right curves and she was wearing his absolute favorite color. He could see that she had a lovely head of hair with volume and bounce, and styled neatly to one side. Her wrists gleamed with diamond cuffs and her mahogany-toned skin shone even through the demure lighting. He fought back a grin as she wearily bit her lip. It was obvious to him she was a little uncomfortable, even as stunning as she looked.

Sam rose out of the plush chair he occupied to reveal his towering form. He was at least 6'3" with hulking biceps that threatened to escape the sleeves of his stark white dress shirt. He wore sleek deep steel gray slacks that hugged his muscular thighs and fastened with a medium black belt. In head to toe Tom Ford, the achingly handsome sandy blonde man was a vision to behold.

Mercedes brought her clutch bag to her chest as she stopped abruptly right in front of the towering Adonis.

"Sam?" She uttered sheepishly with a mini-smile.

"Mercedes?" Sam rang out with a vocal bass that immediately sent shivers to the aching space between Mercedes' thighs.

Holding her balance, she smiled brightly and dropped the clutch to reveal her fabulously contained bosom. Sam could feel his heart beginning to thump as she reached forward for a handshake. They shook and she sat once he pulled out her chair. As he moved to reclaim his own seat, she glanced at his backside. Those Tom Ford pants clung to his generous rump in a major way and once again, Mercedes felt tingles in a place she hadn't for far too long.

Quickly, a waiter brought menus and a wine list. Sam took the lead and ordered the best bottle of wine offered and a yummy appetizer. Mercedes already liked his chivalrous behavior and seeming idea of what foods would please her palate. She found herself getting lost in his mossy eyes. She was sure she'd never seen eyes so brilliantly green, clear, and watery before. Sam was trying to find his own way back from the depths of her steady sepia pools. When his eyes lingered on her luscious lips, she quickly took a sip of water out of stimulated embarrassment. Peering over the rim of the crystal goblet she glanced at his grand crimson toned mouth. It was wide and plush and she briefly entertained the thought of those lips mated with hers by the end of the night.

As the night went on, they feasted on delectable cuts of beef and chicken smothered in rich sauces, paired with expertly seasoned vegetables and crisp Asian noodles. When the waiter suggested a dessert menu, to Mercedes' dismay, Sam immediately waived it away. He had other ideas in mind, little did she know.

Sam paid for their meal while Mercedes made a trip to the ladies' room. When she returned to the table, he instructed her to follow him outside.

"Well, I had a great time, Sam." Mercedes began regretfully. What had she done wrong? Their conversation had flowed so easily at dinner and she immediately felt very comfortable with him, despite his heinous good looks.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Miss Jones." His voice hit that lower octave once again that sent sexy shivers and tingles through her all night.

"Is that so?" She replied slowly.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some dessert."

She screwed up her face slightly. Telegraphing her thoughts he interjected "And I know what you're thinkin'…"

His Tennessee accent was now more apparent than ever and a scorching twinge lingered in her feminine core.

"Why the hell didn't we just have dessert here?" He was silent for a moment and raised a pair of questioning eyebrows.

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Fancy desserts are nice, but the few times I'm in Beverly Hills, I just gotta have a Sprinkles Cupcake. Would you do me the honor of sharing in some Red Velvet this evening?"

A slow and satisfied smile crept across her face. It was infectious for Sam mirrored the expression.

"That sounds delicious." Mercedes said with a touch of huskiness.

Instant desire caused Sam to crinkle his eyes in reaction to her tone; he cleared his throat forcefully in a passive effort to divert an erection.

"If it's alright with you, I'll drive. The owner said it would be fine if we left one of our cars here until we're finished."

"That would be lovely."

The valet retrieved a 2012 gun metal gray Bentley Azure convertible. Mercedes was named after a luxury automobile, so it wasn't her fault if she sighed a bit breathlessly at the mechanical steed before her. It was a lovely piece of steel and she couldn't wait to inch inside its cool, tan leather interior. Nature did right by this man in physicality and personality and she was learning more and more that his style and tastes matched hers. Sam Evans, so far, was the perfect specimen.

The drive to Sprinkles was short, sweet, and easy. He opened her door and guided her gently to the pavement. He placed his hand on the small of her back and Mercedes' nipples beaded at his touch. Tempted to let his hand "accidentally" graze the top of her ass – he thought better of it. In the same moment, Mercedes mentally remarked how nice it would have been had he let his hand dip lower.

He ordered half a dozen Red Velvet cupcakes to go. Once they exited the store, Sam paused.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to enjoy these back at my place? I've always found 'getting to know you' is even more fun with cupcakes…by the beach."

Mercedes wanted cupcakes and she wanted Sam Evans. The drive to Santa Monica wasn't ideal, but she was having a wonderful time. She smiled brightly.

"That sounds great. Let's do it. What's the quickest route-"

He stopped her short.

"I wouldn't dare make you drive. Let me be your chauffer?" He gave her a sheepish half smile that made her heart thud. He continued "I'll bring you back whenever you want."

Was she ready to take the plunge into one night stand territory, really? She had psyched herself up for a week leading up to tonight's events, but it was a far different animal when staring it in the perfect green eyed face. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, she could've sworn she felt a chemistry she'd never felt with anyone. He was so inviting, confident, and manly. A high priced architect by trade, but a sweet and humble country boy at heart. He was the sexiest man she'd ever met and she felt herself being seduced by every word, every glance, and every promising smile.

She was killing him with every bashful smile and tarantula eyelash flick. Her adorable nose, sinful lips, and painfully sensual body sent swirls of frustrated desire throughout his entire being. Just one flash of her big soulful brown eyes hitched his breath and tightened his body in inappropriate places. He wondered if she could feel the heat and intensity between them that began the moment their hands shook. He couldn't wait to taste her.

Traffic was uncharacteristically light as they zipped down Santa Monica Blvd. In no time, they reached Sam's ocean front condominium. Mercedes agreed to carry the cupcakes. Feigning worry over her keeping balance, Sam insisted on helping her up the steps to his door – keeping a gentle, yet firm hand on the small of her back and her upper arm. Once they landed on the top step, Sam used his free hand to unlock the door and boldly let his hand dip down to the top of her ass. A surge of heat traversed her body as her eyes fluttered in delight. He looked back, with his hand still positioned on her sumptuous backside, and smiled flirtatiously. Guiding her through the door, he glanced at her ass for what he hoped would be the last time – clothed – for the night. Her shapely form had him shaking his head and screaming "GOD – DAMN!" in his brain.

He motioned for her to place the cupcakes on the bar just inside the living room area. She could see that his taste in clothing, cars, and food matched that of his interior decorating. Mercedes really dug the sleek furniture in plush fabrics and colorful, contemporary art covering the walls. She immediately felt very at home in Sam's condo, oddly, and she smiled wide as she sat atop a luxe white bar stool. Grabbing a single fork from the kitchen, Sam took the seat next to her.

"I'm really glad you decided to come over."

"Me too. Your home is lovely – what I've seen so far." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh, you'll see the rest of it. Trust me."

There was silence as they gazed intently in each other's eyes; both their hearts pounding in unison.

"Are you ready to dig into these Red Velvets?" He spoke huskily.

"You bet." Mercedes reached for the box. Sam quickly slid the box to his side and smiled mischievously. She giggled loudly.

"I want to feed you."

Mercedes' heart stopped. She'd never had a man feed her before. This was turning into the sexiest night of her life, and they hadn't even kissed…yet. (She hoped!)

"Ok." She uttered sweetly.

He proceeded to open the box and removed a delectable cupcake. He pierced it gingerly with the fork and brought a thumb-sized bite to her lips. Her eyes fluttered as the sweet scent of cream cheese frosting wafted to her nostrils. She opened her mouth and he delicately slid the forkful of baked goodness inside. His cock twitched in anticipation of her plump lips slowly dragging off of the prongs. He then enjoyed a sizeable bite of his own. A few bites more and the cupcake had vanished. Mercedes unabashedly eyed the remainder of the cupcakes and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her edible desire.

"You want some more?" He asked knowingly.

She nodded forcefully in agreement. Sam removed another cupcake from the box and quickly swiped a massive index finger across the top. He seductively offered the sugar laden digit to the lovely lady before him. Her eyes quickly met his. As she leaned in, she reached out and placed a firm hand on his thigh. His lip quickly found itself pinned underneath his teeth. As she opened her mouth she looked intently in his eyes and flicked them shut as she tasted the creamy treat.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Within a second he'd hopped from his bar stool to tower over her. She gazed up at him and swiftly shut her eyes as his mouth covered hers. His kiss was forceful, yet gentle. Their lips smacked and he went in for more. He cupped her face and his tongue plumbed her fiery depths. Her panties were soaked and she moaned feverishly as she grasped his firm biceps.

Sam released her lips for now and dropped to the floor. He forcefully grasped her thigh and slid his hands rapidly down to her ankle. He kissed the top of her foot and raked his hand over the sturdy buckle of her stiletto. He placed his lips on her shin and kissed the remaining length of her leg back up to her thigh. His hand furiously snaked under the hem of her dress and inside her thigh. Mercedes' head jerked back and she sighed in ecstasy. He repeated the same on the other leg then removed her shoes. He stood up, pulled her off of the stool and drug her to the massive sectional couch a few paces away.

Their mouths met again in a blazing kiss and Mercedes began to unbutton his shirt rapidly. Her fingers, a little out of practice at such things, fumbled nervously but soon found their rhythm. She paused to admire his perfectly muscled torso. She reached out for his solid chest and grazed gentle finger tips up and down. She kissed his neck with fervor and swiped her tongue across his throat. Sam grunted in pleasure and pulled her vigorously toward him. His hands fleetly reached for the back zipper of her dress. In seconds he was pulling the fabric forward and down to expose her black satin bra. He sighed at the perfection of her breasts and quickly went back to tugging the fabric down to the floor. She stepped out of it in a flash and his hands rapidly went to work on his belt and removing his pants.

Mercedes grabbed for his middle and aided him. Sam revealed a fully erect penis that waggled excitedly as he pulled Mercedes forcefully toward him. He kissed her mouth again and then her neck as his hands worked to unhook her bra. As the smooth fabric dropped to the floor his hands worked their way down to her desire soaked thong. Their naked bodies heaved as Sam guided Mercedes down to the couch and slammed his body on top of hers. Her legs spread wide as if on command and his hot breath scorched the side of her neck as she panted and grasped for his taut back. His mouth dipped down to her mountainous breasts. He lapped his tongue across one stiff peak, and then the other. His lips smacked lightly as he lovingly suckled her nipples a second time. His tongue made rapid circles around the edges of her deeply pigmented areola. She moaned with each swirl; the sounds of pleasure stiffening Sam's already turgid cock.

A swift trail of kisses from her sternum down to her belly button shot sparks through her.

Sam panted "Mercedes, tell me what you want next."

She couldn't think; her mind muddled and firing endless synapses of pleasure. Sam repeated "Tell me what you want."

"Oh god!" She finally vocalized. "My pussy, Sam. Eat my pussy!" She panted.

Sam obeyed happily. His mouth dipped between her juicy thighs and immediately went to work. He kissed her lips then his tongue darted deep in her slit. Her musky passion scent filled him with increasing desire as she dribbled down his chin. He lovingly lapped her again and again and the intensity of her moans increased. He knew how to pleasure a woman with his mouth and he was pulling out all of the stops with Miss Jones. He licked her rigid clit then blew a cool breath. She giggled with pleasure at the sudden breeze and returned with a satisfied grunt when his lips hungrily enveloped the sensitive bead. Plunging his tongue deep within her for many encores, he smiled against her soft woman flesh as he savored her piping hot essence. It trickled down his throat like honey and he used all of his will power to stave off his own eruption.

Her sated body trembled as he maneuvered himself above her face. He kissed her heartily, making sure she got a full taste of the pleasure he'd brought her. His nimble, ardent tongue wrestled fiercely with hers. The sensations of the contact and the flavor of his partner were too much for his cock. The stiff organ released a scorching spurt onto her inner thigh. Her mouth gaped open with desire as her hips bucked with a vengeance. She writhed intensely and pulled him in tighter for more burning kisses. Her frantic hands clutched a chunk of his sandy locks and he grunted once more with pleasure.

"I want you in my mouth." Mercedes pleaded. Sam stared into her eyes for a moment then braced himself on the arm of the couch above her head. He angled his cock upwards and dangled it teasingly above her swollen, parted lips. She flicked her tongue, then opened wide to receive him. Her eyes bulged at his girth and her tongue's tip flicked nervously toward his base. Slowly he began to fuck her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned continuously as he calmly thrust himself in and out. He stroked her chin lightly as his lusty, watery eyes bore through her. His thick cock fit perfectly in her needful mouth. He started to grunt as his speed increased. The deeper he tried to go, the more she soaked the cushions beneath her. He removed himself from her mouth slowly and she was grateful for a quick respite.

Sam gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the bar stool. He placed her facing the kitchen and stood behind her. Wrapping his arms tightly around; he planted wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. Bending down to her ass, he licked her bounteous cheeks then slapped them. She arched her back and lifted her rump. Sam's long, thick middle finger toyed with her asshole and the sensations made her entire body shudder. She grunted like a wild animal and pounded on the counter top. She bit her lip to suppress an indulgent scream. He worked her sensitive opening with one hand and stroked his solid cock with the other. Before long he worked and stroked in rhythm and their breaths did the same. The pleasure and pain were so good; tears poured out of Mercedes' eyes like a waterfall.

When he thought she'd had enough, he repositioned her so that one leg stayed firmly planted and the other crooked upward to reveal her glistening pussy. He placed himself inside of her and her walls swallowed him with a vengeance. Both of their jaws dropped open and their eyes squeezed shut as they enjoyed the naughty rhythm they embarked upon. He thrust softly, then harder. Realizing that she could handle all of him, his pumping increased in intensity and he reached around to grab her tits as they flopped with abandon.

"Oh fuck, Sam, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeessssss, oh, oh, oh…" Mercedes moaned with pleasure. She pounded the counter top again in lustful agony.

He gripped her hips tighter as he pumped even harder. She ground her ass backward into his gut and he let out a powerful grunt.

"Fuck….yeah! Mercedes, oh fuck, you're so goddamn sexy baby. Oh shit. Fuuu-uu-uuu-uuck!" Sam panted as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and continually pumped at a rapid pace.

Mustering all the control he could, he pulled out and spun her around to plant more scalding kisses on her mouth. They embraced so tightly that they could have become one. Sam stopped and looked deep into Mercedes' eyes; their breath hard and strong. He scooped her up once again and carried her to his bedroom. Once there, he placed her diagonally across his bed. For a moment, he admired her plump form as she heaved with desire for him. Her body glistened under the warm lamplight glow. She looked deeply into his eyes. His cock begged for entry. Her legs spread wide; inviting him to have all of her. Sam moved into position and gently entered her. He slid inside of her like a hand to a glove. Her body shuddered once again and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her pussy swallowed his thick cock yet again and Sam couldn't believe how good she felt. The fit was so hot and so fucking perfect. Bucking her hips as he plowed into her, she moaned loudly. She milked his cock over and over and pulled her legs in tighter. She never wanted him to leave the depths of her womanhood. He felt so right between her thighs. It was where he belonged.

After a few thrusts, he pulled out and began teasing her mercilessly with his wide tip. The subtle sensations made her grind her teeth in pleasured frustration. He'd hover around the edges of her pussy, then plunge deeply inside and repeat. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Fluid poured out of her and Sam smiled with pride. It was time to go as deep as he could. He braced himself and spread her as wide as she would go. She choked out a moan as he probed the innermost workings of her body. With each deep thrust, her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth froze in a circle. Sound was impossible for her to make for she'd never been pleased like this before.

Sam pulled out once more then went in for a final set of powerful thrusts. He erupted inside of her; parching her insides with his burning, pearly seed. Mercedes' body shook uncontrollably in pure ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her in pleasure. She kissed the side of his face and pushed back his damp locks. Her hands explored his taut, glistening, spent form. After a moment, he moved in for a sweet, probing kiss. His lips rolled over hers in repeated waves. A moment more and the two shut their eyes; drifting off in satisfied slumbers.

Tomorrow, Mercedes would get the full tour.

THE END.


	2. The Send Off

**Hi guys! I'm as shocked as you are that I actually eked out a part II! This is it, though. I don't think I have anymore smut in me. ;) I'd like to thank everyone who has given reviews, favorited, and subscribed to story and author alerts. You guys rock. I love feedback - it makes me so happy, so please keep it coming if you feel so obliged. I guess that's it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Huggles!  
**

* * *

**The Seduction of Sam Evans – Part II**

**"The Send Off"**

After three weeks, Sam and Mercedes were still going strong. Still getting acquainted with each other outside of the bedroom; they would fit in chat sessions throughout the work week. Sam's schedule this week had kept him very busy and quite the distance. An incredibly particular client in Newport Beach required a lot of his devotion which left little time for texts and phone calls to his new lady.

Mercedes tried her hardest not to take offense to the sudden silence between them. Sam had made sure to explain in detail that their communication would see a decline, but only for the next 6 or 7 days. Normally such an absence so early in a relationship (was that what they were really calling it?) was cause for alarm, but Mercedes was a savvy businessperson like Sam and kept reminding herself that that fact meant some things in your personal life would eventually be sacrificed.

The undercurrent of her worry stemmed from Sam's occasional secrecy and air of mystery. Sure, it was exciting and sexy, but still a bit unsettling. She hadn't had many successful relationships and the ones that crashed and burned were rooted in untruths. If she were being honest, she'd admit that she'd had more than one vision of a secret family in NoCal he was hiding or a barrel of children scattered across the country.

The man was just too perfect and wonderful to be in lust and intense like with her. It was shameful that she even let such negativity escape the bowels of her subconscious, but what could she do? It had been a slow week at Fil de Luxe and she was currently experiencing the loneliest block of nights she'd had in years. Loneliness was easier to take when you didn't have a sex carrot dangled in front of you, allowed to savor it, and then have it ripped from you. She knew she was just being dramatic. It wasn't entirely her fault. Sam Evans really worked his magic on Mercedes Jones. He came into her life when she was just about to give up on having someone to share her life and bed.

There was no indication that what they had was a "forever love" - if you discounted the soul connection they both felt (but neither had admitted to each other or anyone else). This remained a very fresh union and the slightest hiccup could spell the end. She felt herself already becoming very possessive of him. Sam had picked up on that but would never remark on it for he secretly adored it.

He'd been focusing stronger than ever on his work over the previous year and a half and had sort of bowed out of the dating scene. Of course he had zero difficulties when it came to dating, but he had reached a crossroads. Would he keep dating vapid model types and weird hippie chicks he had no intention of investing in or would he let the universe take the reins and send him "the one"? He chose the universe, wisely, and was rewarded with Mercedes Jones, via an old college pal making quite a name for herself in the matchmaking business. When he received an invite on a business networking site from Santana Lopez, he eagerly accepted. They'd met for dinner to catch up and when she delved into his personal life, he spilled the beans on his boredom with the stale dating pool. Sam having been one of her biggest supporters as a mortified, freshly out of the closet lesbian at moderately conservative Ohio State, Santana vowed to pay Sam back in kind with some free matchmaking services.

It was a seemingly random tradeoff that ended up being one of the most fateful happenings of his life. When Santana grilled him for details of his first date with Mercedes, he was mostly tight-lipped; a gentleman never kisses (or sexes) and tells, but he couldn't hide his enjoyment and excitement at the possibilities that were now widely available. Mercedes stayed pretty tight-lipped herself, but this didn't stop Santana from repeatedly pointing out the fact that she could "hear the smile on her face" through the phone.

Sam had changed Mercedes' life in ways she'd never dreamt and couldn't fully comprehend. 90% of her day was now spent thinking of him. Just thinking his name would send tingles throughout her entire body and remembrances of his touch drove her to a near orgasmic state. She'd never felt so strongly for a man in her life before. She'd never had a man so physically appealing to call hers. It was silly to say, but Sam was her trophy. He was a clarion call to the world, that somehow validated her natural tendency to hold out for what she thought she truly deserved, instead of accepting something or someone subpar because of societal myopia.

Sam was never bothered by Mercedes' body type. Being a country boy he could readily appreciate a more voluptuous feminine form, and it was quite refreshing considering the size conscious mentality of L.A. Throw in a gorgeous face, infectious smile, vast intelligence, overall sweetness and a laundry list of other perfections and Mercedes Victoria Jones was nothing short of a goddess in Sam's eyes. Her impeccable style matched his own and he enjoyed being able to discuss business with her on a mental level. He felt compelled to give her the world and he'd known her for less than a full month. She had put a spell on him without the slightest effort.

Making every effort to be open and honest with her about his upcoming lack of communication felt good. It had been a while since he'd felt truly accountable for the feelings of a woman in his life. Truth be told, Sam's possessiveness surpassed that of Mercedes'. Santana finally plied him with enough Reese's Peanut Butter Cups to spill his guts during a quick office visit. He didn't admit to their mind-blowing sexual relationship, but he alluded to "seeing himself developing serious feelings" for Mercedes. He bellyached about upcoming travel plans and in a round about way asked Santana to check in on Mercedes in his absence. A proud Santana flashed an unabashedly knowing smile and agreed to comply. If it were to be that Sam and Mercedes eventually walked down the aisle - and by Christmas - that would make Santana Lopez 10 and 0 for matchmaking this year alone. Not that anyone was placing bets…

7pm was fast approaching on an unusually quiet Friday night in Beverly Hills. Fil de Luxe was empty. Mercedes began her nightly closing duties a few minutes early. She tidied up the Men's and Women's dressing rooms as usual and began readjusting the sales floor. She'd had a little traffic around lunch time, and a few stragglers around 4pm, but nothing too major. Clean-up would be a breeze and she'd head off home to another lonely night with no contact from Sam for she was only on the 6th of the "6 or 7 days". Mercedes was the type to hedge her bets on the long shot and fully expected not to hear from Sam until the 8th day. The front door buzzed as she was folding sweater vests near the cash register. She turned around to find Sam standing silently just inside the door.

Her heart thumped in excitement. Immense self-control prevented her from screaming like a school girl, but it was on the tip of her consciousness. Her lips parted into a smile of disbelief and gratitude and Sam simply crinkled his eyes as he absorbed her lovely expression. His arms were crossed and his head cocked to the side as he admired her stunning beauty. She had chosen to wear a white Grecian dress with a skinny red belt and matching red platform heels. Her hair was in a grand romantic bun at the crown and he thought she resembled an actual goddess. She was a feast for his penetrating green eyes and he couldn't help but take a moment to let it all sink in.

"Sam?" She spoke breathlessly.

He smiled wide and moved towards her.

"Hey baby." He retorted with his intermittent Tennessee twang.

His voice sent sparks to her womanly place and she braced herself on the cash register counter. He often made her weak in the knees and this was something she was going to have to get used to for the rest of her life, if she were lucky. She sighed loudly in relief and they embraced tightly. His body was so firm and masculine. He smelled fantastic as usual. She'd missed him more than he would ever know. He moved to kiss her cheek then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Their lips smacked lightly and he went back for more, this time sucking her upper lip gently then tugging on her ripe bottom lip. His tongue quickly darted inside her mouth and danced with hers. This was a greatly missed sensation for both of them and he grunted while she moaned. Their lips parted and he gazed deeply into those dark eyes that he'd missed so dearly over the past week.

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, Mercedes broke their gaze. She admired how handsome he looked in his matching lavender dress shirt and lightweight v-neck sweater. He wore a well fitting pair of black dress slacks and shiny black wingtips. He could've stepped right out of a catalogue. His hair was parted to the right and neatly styled, just the way she liked it. He was heaven in her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He growled sexily.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed. "Captain Obvious has returned." She chuckled. When she flashed a delicious smile, he went in for another hot kiss. He emitted a loud guttural moan and squeezed her so tightly to him which elicited a high pitched moan from her. He planted two baby soft pecks on her lips that caused her eyes to flutter out of the sheer sweetness and gentility.

Sam uttered breathlessly with his massive biceps cradling her "You have no idea how much I missed you." Mercedes' eyes twinkled. A smirk crept across her face as she registered his erection pressed against her middle. Huskily she remarked "Oh, I think I have an idea, Mr. Evans." Sam smirked knowingly as his eyebrows danced. Mercedes' eyes were heavy as she glanced down at his delectable mouth and leaned in for another gentle kiss. The kiss instantly turned wanton as her tongue requested entry. Their tongues merged repeatedly and her nipples grew rock solid as his cock threatened to burst through its fabric cage.

They were interrupted by an email notification loudly sounding on Sam's smart phone. They both inhaled deeply as they broke apart momentarily for Sam to check the message. "Sorry, I need to check this." He uttered mournfully. He grunted knowingly and placed the phone back in his pocket. He was suddenly quiet.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded and averted his eyes to the floor as he stuffed both hands in his pockets. Mercedes' head cocked to the side in silent questioning. She took a step back and folded her arms firmly. He was obviously bothered by something. Glancing back at her and noticing her new defensive pose, he screwed up his face lightly.

"What's wrong?" He questioned lightly.

"I don't know. You tell me." She said firmly.

Sam grimaced, averted his eyes to the floor once again and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. Mercedes stood her ground, but this time shifted her weight so that one of her hips jutted to the side and her knee peeked out of the dress hem in a firm stance. He began to pace around the sales floor and sighed powerfully. He fingered the neatly organized men's tie selection a few feet away. Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. His avoidance tactic was completely unoriginal and her eyes rolled fiercely. She could feel her ire increasing and she balled one of her fists in frustration. She was a calm woman but not when she felt she was being insulted, disrespected, or lied to.

"Sam." She stated firmly. He stopped short on his way to another accessories table and grasped the back of his neck. His bicep flexed proudly through the colorful knit fabric. Even in her current state of annoyance, she couldn't help but admire his beautiful body. It was impossible for her to decide if he looked better naked or dressed. Both states pleased her to no end. He finally met her serious eyes and pulled his lips in bashfully before speaking.

"I've sort of got some bad news."

"I gathered as much."

Sam unwittingly flashed a pair of puppy dog eyes and she steeled herself against the cuteness. He was going to have to own up to whatever was plaguing him. She'd waited too long to see or hear from him to let him skate by with childish evasion techniques. They remained standing in silence. She was a Taurus; she could wait all damn day if she had to. His Scorpionic intensity was no match for bullish determination, at least not in this instance.

"My cousin Quinn is pregnant."

"I remember." Suddenly her eyes searched rapidly and she uttered in brief panic "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Her sudden heightened concern for a stranger melted his heart. Sam donned a sweet half smile.

"No, no. She's fine." His hand out and splayed in reassurance. Mercedes clutched her chest in relief and sighed.

"But," he continued "She's about to pop and she wants me there for the delivery." What should have been delivered in a happy tone came out as a slight lamentation.

"What's so bad about that?" She questioned innocently.

"Her husband Puck is in the military. He's still deployed overseas and she's up in San Francisco all by herself. I'm the closest family she's got and I agreed to be the godfather to their child. She called me late last week in a crying fit. She's scared to do it all alone and she wants me to come up and stay a month or so to help her get adjusted."

Mercedes grabbed her stomach and felt a warm batch of tears waiting at the ready. She blinked them back as she retorted "And you said yes?" Not waiting for him to respond she finished "As you should." She sighed heavily and a single tear rolled down her plump cheek. She turned quickly to face the register in an effort to hide her heartsickness. Her shoulders slumped and Sam paced swiftly to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and nestled his face against the back of her neck. She collapsed under his embrace and the full batch of tears fell. Turning her to face him, his eyes were now watery. He used his massive thumbs to wipe the droplets away from deep brown eyes clouded with sadness.

"Please don't cry, baby. You have no idea what that does to me."

She still found difficulty meeting his gaze and shook hear head and huffed. Her heart was breaking. She loved that family was so important to him and that he was such a giving man, but she couldn't help her natural selfishness toward him. She'd missed him an immeasurable amount over the past 6 days and now she was learning that very soon, she'd be without him for a now indefinite amount of time. She broke away from his grasp and moved behind the cash register. She began tidying things there and tried to continue the conversation coldly.

"So, uh, when are you leaving?" She spoke as she sniffled.

His heart lurched. She was already visibly upset about the fact that he was leaving again and he hated having to deal another leveling blow. He sighed. "Tomorrow."

She stopped abruptly and looked at him. He might as well have punched her in the gut. Her eyes dropped swiftly to the floor and she shook her head in disbelief. With resolve, she continued to tidy the area and refused to look at him for the remainder of their exchange.

Sam began slowly "That's what that email was – a check-in reminder for my flight." Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued on her cleaning shirk.

"But, I'm not leaving until tomorrow night! We can have the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow. I was going to ask you for a ride to the airport. You know, give us every minute together until I go." Nothing he said brought her a sense of comfort. She wanted to chuck her hot pink Swingline stapler at him. How could he be so casual about leaving her so suddenly after a torturous week? Deep down, she knew she was just being selfish and petty, but she loved him.

Yes! She already _**loved**_ this man and it would be hell not seeing him or touching him for a "month or so" more. This is precisely the reason she never let herself get truly attached to anyone in the past. She could do alone because that was the easiest way to spare her heart and mind the hurts that came with being vulnerable and open to another human being. It was silly to her that a man she'd just met touched her life so deeply and so quickly and had reduced her to the emotional level of an angst-ridden teenager.

"Cedes, talk to me." Sam pleaded. "You know I hate being ignored." He stated firmly.

She jerked her eyes to meet his and bore a furious hole through him. "Maybe it's time you get used to it."

He frowned immediately and his jaw clenched. "What the hell is that supposed mean?" He bellowed with fury.

As angry and hurt as she was, she kowtowed to her non-confrontational nature and remained silent and looked back down at the desk. Sam skulked around the counter to Mercedes. He grabbed her arms and spun her to face him. "We're going to discuss this like adults." His tone was stern. He hovered above her. His serious eyes fixated on her pitiful eyes gaping up at him. His bossiness was exciting even in her emotionally trampled state. She nodded wanly and he guided her over to a comfy sable colored chez lounge positioned in the center of the sales floor.

It was 6:50pm. Suddenly the door buzzed and a gaggle of Asian tourists rushed through. Both their heads whipped around and Sam roared forcefully "We're closed!" The middle aged men and women donned surprised looks and rapidly cursed in their native tongue as they filed out of the door quickly.

"Sam!" Mercedes squawked intensely. He was allowed to be upset, but he wasn't allowed to be rude to potential customers. She tried to move for the door, but he had a firm grasp on her forearms.

He apologized for lashing out and implored "We need to talk about this." His eyes were steady and his lips pursed in aggravation. Mercedes huffed out "Well, I should lock the door. I don't want you ruining my business as well as my life." That dig just flew out of her and she wasn't remorseful in the least. Sam winced as she removed herself to grab the keys and stomped to the door. Once locked, she reluctantly tossed the keys back on the counter and moved to reclaim her seat on the chez. She glanced up at the mirror on the ceiling above the chez and prayed to her reflection for strength and patience. Her initial reaction to conflict was to remove herself from the situation, but since this was her store and she had fallen for a forceful man, she was relegated to face the issue before her. She laced her fingers and placed them on her lap. Looking calmly into his eyes, she gestured for him to speak.

"I know this week has probably been hellacious for you, but don't think for a minute that it hasn't been twice that for me." She tried to interject, but he raised his hand forcefully and she pulled her lips in. He continued "If there were any way I didn't have to leave you again, I wouldn't and you have to know that."

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Sam."

"I want you to tell me that you understand that this is killing me too."

She shrugged her shoulders defiantly. She knew that would irritate him and she was still in a head space where that behavior was ok. He bit his lip in frustration.

"Goddamnit, Cedes, you are so fucking stubborn."

"I've never heard _that one_ before." She huffed in annoyance.

"Do you honestly think it doesn't hurt me to leave you even if it's for a damn good reason?"

"I think you're already bored with me and this is just convenient for you."

Did she really just say that? She couldn't believe it herself. Sam seethed and his throat tightened in vexation. Her breath hitched with a sense of hesitation. Sam's heart thudded and his blood boiled.

"Take it back." He growled slowly.

She pursed her lips and her body stiffened in defiance. She swallowed hard and audibly as his eyes bore through her. This was their first fight and she worried it could be their last. But this was easy for her; sabotaging something wonderful so as not to feel more hurt and abandoned. Sam intuitively moved closer to her on the chez. He knew she was only seconds from running and he was not letting her go without a fight. The one thing they both had in droves was stamina; unfortunately, calling upon those powers in an argument was less desirable than in the bedroom.

"Take it back." He repeated in a leveling tone. Mercedes remained silent again. "Cedes!" She jumped at the force of his tone and huffed. He grabbed her tightly and placed his face half a centimeter from hers. His lips brushed hers as he spoke "Cedes," he began slowly "Don't shut me out. I'm not ordinary and you know that." Mercedes swallowed hard again and her eyes fluttered. Normally when he was so close to her face, she wanted nothing more than his tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth. In this instance, she felt hot tears form again and she indeed wanted to run away. Loving him was already too much for her. He actually cared enough to stay and make her admit that she cared. She'd never had that. She'd never thought that type of love possible for her before. But Sam was there. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and he was making every effort to show her, if only she'd let him.

He moved the hair's distance to kiss her and she whimpered "No, Sam", but through strained vocal chords, her plea was ineffective. His lips enveloped hers and her body succumbed to its master. His tongue darted into her mouth furiously and he held her face gently, yet firmly in his hands. His lips rolled over her with pressure and her hands reached out for his body. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body to hers with much need. Their nimble tongues enjoyed a gymnastic routine and their lips smacked repeatedly in lust. Her breath was heavy and scorched his lips. A flood of tears soaked the tips of his thumbs. He broke their kiss. Her eyelashes were now dampened clumps and she blinked forcefully. Sam stared deeply into watery eyes and whispered "Mercedes, I love you."

She gasped. For the briefest moment, she was unsure if she'd heard him correctly. She flashed him questioning and innocent eyes. He looked at her lips and spoke again "I said: I love you." He leaned down and placed a soft peck on her desire swollen lips. She smiled weakly; still in a bit of shock.

Bravery returning to her, she gazed into his steady eyes and uttered "Sam, I love you too." Sam smiled and blinked back tears of his own.

"I love you so much." Mercedes squeaked. She breathed hard again and looked lovingly into his eyes before planting a kiss on his plush mouth. Their foreheads stayed pressed against one another's for a few moments; no words were necessary. They now knew assuredly what was in the other's heart and it couldn't have pleased them more. Sam's eyes surveyed her swollen breasts through the expensive fabric of her Grecian dress. His cock hardened at the thought of his hands grazing those lovely breasts again. He'd missed her body as much as she'd missed his. She smelled like a delicious floral mix and he couldn't contain his desire any longer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into an ardent kiss. His tongue was furious as it tackled hers. Her panties were instantly damp and burning. His mouth trailed spicy kisses and his tongue lapped the length of her jaw. She sighed in ecstasy and grabbed for his chest. Knowing fast that she didn't have much time before he'd have her naked and writhing in the public eye of random Rodeo drive pedestrians, she stopped him abruptly.

"Sam!" She squawked breathlessly.

He groaned and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Not here."

"You're out of your mind."

She chuckled "Sam, we can't. People could see us."

"I have to have you now, Cedes." He lustily growled.

Soon she remembered the security shades she'd had installed a few months ago to prevent celebrities from being barraged by paparazzi while shopping.

"The shades. The shades!" She squealed. Sam screwed up his face in confusion as she broke away from him and quickly ran behind the cash register. He jumped up to follow her. She pressed a big black button and 4 black shades dropped simultaneously; covering the store front in opaque darkness. Sam gazed out and a devious smile painted his mouth. He looked back at her with a lascivious gleam in his eye and moved toward her. He pulled her to him with gusto and kissed her firmly. His hands dropped down to her bountiful ass and grasped the cheeks firmly. He'd missed squeezing the generous mounds of her ass and grunted with passion. Mercedes was dripping between the thighs. His hands on her sent fire coursing through her veins and she grabbed his head tightly. She moaned naughtily and his cock begged for release. She kicked off her shoes and walked him backwards to the chez lounge. He plopped down and hastily removed his sweater and dress shirt as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. Mercedes bent down to unbuckle his belt and the pressure of his swollen cock tented the front of his slacks.

In one fell swoop he was stark naked on the chez and eyed his lady with wild desire. He undid her skinny belt and found the side zipper to her dress, dragging it down to the floor in a flash. She stood there heaving in a lacy white bra and thong panties. She quickly dropped the bra and her fabulous swollen breasts were a sexual feast for his eyes. He grabbed at the glorious mounds and thumbed her rigid nipples. She grew wetter than ever as her eyes rolled back in her head. She bit her lip in pleasure as his massive hands massaged and kneaded her fleshy globes. She reached for the waistband of her thong, but Sam stopped her.

"Turn around." He commanded. Her mouth gaped open in surprise but she did as she was instructed. Sam admired the arch of the thong over her cheeks and the way they swallowed up the delicate fabric. He squeezed the cheeks forcefully and pressed them upward with the heavy palms of his hands. He loved the jiggle as his palms slipped off. It made him so hot. He played with her cheeks again then slowly slid the thong down her bottom. As it peeled off of her he could see a trail of her essence trickling down her juicy thighs. He kneaded her cheeks again before placing his gargantuan lips on them. He trailed wet kisses naughtily over both massive mounds. With each flick of his tongue her pussy gushed. She pinched her nipples and erupted with a whorish moan.

Sam snaked his hands to her front and dipped his middle and index fingers inside of her snatch. She was scorching hot and gooey and he couldn't wait to put himself inside of her. He played with her delicate flesh, poking in and out slowly as she doused him. He exited and sucked cum clean off of his long sturdy fingers. She always tasted so good to him.

Pulling her down to the chez, he placed her on her back and let his mouth take over. His ready tongue lapped at her in hurried rhythm. He drank her essence as if it were wine and flicked at her beaded clit until she let out a guttural moan. He licked just above her pussy all the way up her belly button and to the bottoms of her heavy breasts. She clutched his hair and her hips bucked forcefully in his direction. His tongue bathed her areolas generously. Between swirls, he'd suckle the nipple and release them with a soggy pop - Mercedes smiled in pleasure each time. His mouth was amazing. He licked between her breasts and moved up to her throat. Then under her chin and behind her hear. Her body writhed with want and she grabbed at his broad, glistening shoulders. He kissed her mouth again with force. When their lips parted, Mercedes moaned breathlessly "Sam, let me please you."

She rubbed his shoulders as he looked deep into her eyes. She sat up and pushed him back so that he sat upright. His thighs spread wide and his cock waited for its gift. She kissed his lips and ran her fingers over his solid thighs. His cock twitched at her touch. She grasped for his searing, rigid shaft and began to stroke gently. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw dropped in pleasure. Mercedes maneuvered down to the floor to get into proper position. She flashed a ravenous pair of eyes at him before taking him into her mouth. His cock throbbed. She moaned as she savored his taste and pleasing texture.

The way he felt on her tongue was electric. Her lips pouted and jiggled across his giant shaft in a divine rhythm. She sucked him firmly and he loved it. She slid the length of his pipe repeatedly with expert precision. Grabbing hold of him with one hand she grazed his balls several times with her knuckles and Sam lost control. The sensation flooded him and he spurt into her mouth. His cum slid down her throat like a hot gum drop and she reveled in it. Her jaw soon felt fatigue thanks to his girth; she suckled him one last time and removed him from her mouth. Sam picked her up by the elbows and sat her on the chez. Kissing her hard, he spread her legs wide. He had to be inside of her at this very instant.

Positioning himself in front of her he watched himself enter her. Her hands braced firmly behind her on the cushions and her breasts bobbed about as her hips bucked with fury. She looked so sexy and he took pleasure in watching himself pump her wildly. First a few slow pumps, then a few quick, a few more slow, a few more quick. Now he pumped at a steady pace and grunted with each pleasured thrust. Mercedes' tits jiggled wildly up and down and it felt great. She closed her eyes and her jaw unhinged in ecstasy as she released hiccupped moans in rhythm with each pump. Seconds later, she glanced up to the ceiling. She caught their lusty reflection and her pussy flooded his cock. She'd never watched herself fuck before and it filled her with intense lust to watch her own globular tits bouncing around and seeing Sam's cock pound her in reiteration.

"Oh fuck, Sam! Oh my god! Yes!" She squealed.

He pumped one last time and released himself from her. He draped his body over hers quickly and placed wet kisses on her lips and throat. He moved her into another exciting position. She delighted in the simple fact of his hands grazing her heated body. He put her on her side and slide into position behind her. He lifted her top leg into a crooked shape and guided his cock by hand into her pussy again. Mercedes' head fell back onto his chest and shoulder. This felt fucking great and she loved the tickle of his belly hairs against the top of her ass as he pumped her.

His hips worked at a rapid, determined pace and he resumed his lusty grunts. The pleasure was so exhausting; she rested her head down on her outstretched arm as he continued to ram her pussy. She crooked her other arm back and up around his throat and played sweetly with his damp sandy locks. Sam kissed and licked the bend of her arm. He glanced upwards and discovered his naughty reflection. His eyes clouded more intensely with lust at this revelation and he pumped even harder. Mercedes was stricken mute. The repeated sensation of him inside of her was too satisfying for a single sound. Her mind exploded and her brain melted with desire. He made her feel so good, so sexy, so deserving of such wanton bliss.

He stopped briefly to reposition her on her back and himself on top of her. Her legs spread wide for him again and he entered. Her hips jerked towards him as he continued to pump her pussy. She reached for his muscular ass and rubbed it furiously as he bobbed in and out of her. She clutched his ass firmly and wouldn't let go for the remainder of their session. He felt so good in her hands, his hot breath seared her skin, and her pussy continued to milk him. One final thrust and he erupted inside of her like a creamy volcano. She panted vigorously and pleaded "Sammy, cum on my tits."

He removed his volatile cock and bent down to her ear. He licked it and whispered "Anything my baby wants." Mercedes' jaw dropped again as he spurted on her jiggling globes. He splattered her beaded nipples, in between her breasts and the top of her belly. As the fiery droplets hit her heated flesh, she bucked in gratification. "Oh Sammy" she panted when the last drop fell. She rubbed his glaze over her nipples and squeezed her breasts as he collapsed on the side of her. His breath was loud, heavy, and sated. She snaked her hand down to her pussy and slid two fingers inside – enjoying the thick melding of their essences – her body clearly pleased.

Sam regained a bit of strength and grabbed her face to turn it towards his. He gazed into her glassy eyes then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Mercedes?" He posed with a heavy breath.

"Yes baby." She replied with a sigh.

"Come with me to San Francisco?"

She blinked pointedly and caught her breath before answering.

"Anything my baby wants." She said with a smile. Sam chuckled and brought her in for another passionate kiss.

THE END END END END.


End file.
